The Bunny with the soup
by Ayumi Sakuragi
Summary: With April fools comes bunnies with soup and a kiss with it too. To Misaki who thinks it's not that good, thinks better of it when Takumi gets a taste of his own medicine. Literally. Second one-shot. RnR pls


**The bunny with the soup **

**A/n: Hello people! I'm back with a one-shot for april fools! I think I'm quite pleased with this one. Anyway enjoy reading :D This was just some random idea i got while drinking soup :P**

As Misaki stepped into the student council room, her mind drifted away to the mischief that the boys would do that day, being April first. Aka. April fools. She gave a long sigh. Today was going to be a _very _long day. As she stumbled onto the chair, she rumbled though the files that towered over her head. Misaki widened her eyes in astonishment. Her paperwork that could have lasted at least two weeks even with her demon speed, were all done. She narrowed her eyes into tiny slits. Now was this some kind of lame joke or just pure kindness from the gods to relieve some of the pressure pilling up on her? She thought suspiciously. Glancing at her files, she noticed a sticky note pasted on one them. Reading the yellow piece of paper, her eyes widened further before softening.

_Kaichou, sorry for all the trouble we have caused.  
><em>_P.s we helped completed your assignments :)_

_-All of us from the student council committee _

Putting the sticky note aside, Misaki sat down, letting her tense muscles relax. Though it was only about six in the morning, she was already on guard for anything. Feeling the sudden urge for something to drink, Misaki took out a container full of soup -_left overs from yesterday's dinner. _Taking out a spoon, she lifted the lid and took a sip.

Blink

_Blink_

**_Blink?_**

Misaki quickly swallowed the soup and grabbed some water. "HOT!" she inwardly screamed. Sticking out her scalded tongue, she fanned it with her hand. Normally, she could've withstand _very_ hot things, she considered them, normal. But in this case, if _any _normal person even took a sip or even a drop, their tongue wouldn't be scalded, it'll be on fire. So technically, the soup was boiling hot. "Mathbe I shoufdn't hafe rebfoil itf fhis morfning..." Misaki muttered under her breath with her tongue still sticking out. Drinking another gulp of water, she allowed the soup to sit for awhile.

**Meanwhile...**

As the wind blew, Usui shivered slightly at the sudden drop in temperature. Sitting up, Usui brushed his blond locks from his eyes. Finally, he agreed with himself that it was getting too chilly for his liking and that his favorite maid might already be here. Standing up, he reached for the door, but a sudden idea popped into his twisted mind stopped him. "Now isn't today April fools?" He chuckled to himself.

Thinking that she had left the soup sitting long enough, she picked up her spoon and sipped again. _Perfect. _She thought as she allowed the warm liquid swirl in her mouth, warming her up tremendously. It was _freezing._ Taking another sip, she repeated her actions, but stopped abruptly when something or someone grabbed her. Feeling lips locked on hers, she realized who the idiot who dared to do it. And she was going to teach this idiot a lesson.

Licking her bottom lip asking for entrance, Usui bit down lightly on her lower lip again when she did not respond. Originally, he was planning on scaring the girl, but thought otherwise at the image of her afraid and watery eye. In the end, he concluded that a french kiss would benefit both party better.

Parting her lips slightly, she allowed the still warm liquid to enter Usui's parted lips. Usui blinked in confusion at the sudden stinging-burning pain of his tongue and let go of Misaki to stick his scalded tongue out. Misaki burst into laughter, amused that the perverted outer-space alien whom she called her boyfriend finally got his just desserts.

* * *

><p><strong>An: So what do you think? good or bad? criticism would be nice but nice kind reviews would bring me to lala land *winks* explanations below~!**

_Redundant Lectures..._

Ayumi: Welcome one and all to my redundant lectures where I explain stuff and blah blah blah.

Misaki: For once I liked one of your stories. At least this time Usui's the one who got tortured *Grins*

Ayumi: But didn't I torture him in _Bloody Valentines_?

Misaki: You did, but wrote me dead.

Usui: *Stares* Why didn't I get my french kiss?

Ayumi: Cause it's April fools and I felt like torturing you?

Usui: *Pouts*

Ayumi: Anyway, back to explanations ... Misaki has a high tolerance for hot stuff, Usui doesn't... Umm incase you are confused as to why Misaki brought soup to school and drank soup rather than water, it's cause it's friggin cold so yah. Then at the part where Usui suddenly appeared outta no where and kissed Misaki, Misaki passed her soup to Usui. Well i think that's pretty much it. I hope you enjoyed reading! Please review or criticise . Thank you :D


End file.
